Kiss, Kiss
by Xtase
Summary: How does Sasuke rejuvenate himself after a stressful mission? Why by harassing his blond, blue-eyed teammate of course. It's not like it will lead to anything serious - right?
1. Chapter 1

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Warnings are in place for very suggestive ya-o-i.

-Xtase

_Yeah - I'm really into pervy!Sasuke right now. This is based off a little comic strip I saw on the web. I don't remember the artist though, so I regret that I can't give them the credit they deserve. Hope you enjoy this "novelisation" of it, anyway._

.

One lovely afternoon, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were hiking through a forest to rendezvous with Kakashi and wind down their mission. Their job had been to find and subdue four chūnin missing-nin from Yugakure.

The task had been made even harder due to the fact that these ninja could flawlessly impersonate other people.

One week, one _week_ it had taken to get it done. Kakashi could have easily taken them out in a few hours, "but how ever are you guys going to gain any experience if I baby you all the time?", he'd drawled lazily.

And then their lazy teacher had vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving them to their own devices.

It was quite irritating, to say the least.

"Here we are busting our asses out here while he's probably chilling at some cosy inn reading his porn," Naruto had grumbled at the end the fourth (fruitless) day of searching.

The other two had to admit the blond bombshell was probably right.

Apparently he was _very _fond of his smut books - they didn't hear from him until Pakkun poofed up in front of them, delivering coordinates for a rendezvous point with Kakashi.

Just when they'd finished narrowly avoiding death and delivering the captured goons to the Yugakure authorities. How terribly convenient.

Needless to say, they were all wound up and stressed out.

But none more so than Sasuke - the most angsty, emotionally unstable, hormone-ridden teenager of them all. He needed a little pick-me-up after this sojourn in the wilderness. Badly.

But he did not worry much - had a good idea of how to get it.

"Wait,"

The Uchiha abruptly halted in front of his teammates and whipped his head around. His eyes flitted over their faces - and zeroed in on a pair of sapphire orbs.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke continued to eye him narrowly.

"How do we know you're the _real _Naruto?"

There was a pause filled with the sound of crickets, before the blond erupted.

"Of course I'm the real Naruto, jackass!" he screeched.

Sakura looked a bit confused, and turned her head from one boy to the other.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "We put those ninja away for sure, there's no way Naruto could be one of them,"

But Sasuke was adamant. He stalked right up to the blond until they were face to face.

"I'll be the judge of that," his lips were so close Naruto could feel their every movement on his own skin.

Suddenly the rosebud mouth descended and sealed his in a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke's drooped to half-mast.

He looked over at Sakura, who looked as if she were witnessing the Third Hokage running around in a string bikini.

Then to his utter dismay, he felt something wet and warm lash against the seam of his lips. He gasped in surprise and it promptly slithered past his teeth, sliding on his tongue and making it tingle. And then he realized - that Sasuke's own tongue was in his mouth. _In his mouth_.

"Gaahhh!" their lips parted with a slick sound as he plastered his hand over Sasuke's face and shoved him away.

And Naruto just stared at Sasuke, whose face was flushed and adorned with a silly smirk. _Did he just lick his lips?_

"W-what the hell, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, cheeks on fire.

"Hn. I guess you're the real one."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Naruto demanded.

Tracing his thin fingers over his tingling lips, Sasuke smiled deviously.

"You taste the same as _that time_,"

Naruto felt his body flame in mortification - at the memory of that _kiss_ at the Academy. Furiously, he began rubbing his mouth raw with his sleeve. He couldn't even berate Sasuke for bringing it up he was so humiliated.

But nonchalant as ever, Sasuke turned on his heel and continued on his way as if nothing untoward had ever happened. His befuddled teammates stared after him for a bit, before they slowly began to follow, exchanging curious glances as they went.

.

"Stay_. _Back!" Naruto screeched while brandishing his largest, sharpest kunai at Sasuke.

For after the third repeat of the so-called "taste test", Naruto and Sakura were quite suspicious of Sasuke's true intentions.

The Uchiha continued reaching out for the blond anyway, hunger shining in his eyes. It wasn't his fault that kissing Naruto felt so damn good - it was all the dobe's fault for tasting so delectable. It was all he could do to keep from salivating in anticipation.

"For the team's safety, I have to reconfirm that you are indeed the real Naruto,"

"Piss off!" Naruto yelled.

"It's just a little kiss..."

"You can kiss my ass!"

Sasuke froze in his tracks, his face going blank - before he grinned maniacally at the blond.

"Is that an offer?" he said evilly.

"What - no - _wait_ - "

But it was too late, Sasuke had already tackled him to the ground.

And as Sakura watched them tumble in the leaves, Sasuke trying to take off Naruto's pants, she asked the million-dollar question:

"Sasuke-kun...are you gay?"

.

_Haha, I ended up embelleshing the story quite a bit. Hope you liked the silliness anyway._

_Peace._


	2. Chapter 2

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

Horny! Depraved!Sasuke comes with his own warning. This is male-on-male coupling, beware the naughty boy-love.

-Xtase

_Since sooo many people like this fic, and it's getting follows despite my listing it as a oneshot... I've decided to throw in one more chapter. Hope you enjoy more pervy!Sasuke._

.

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of action. When he decided to do something, neither hell or high water would hinder him from his path.

Unfortunately for a certain blue-eyed Uzumaki, that path led straight to his apartment, through the door, into his room and above his bed.

And there Sasuke hovered, nearly bumping noses with the boy of his wet dreams. He had to bite his lip to keep from sighing in pleasure as Naruto's slow breaths blessed his cheeks.

Naruto was deep asleep below him. His face was soft and smooth. His body loose and pliant and ready for the taking. Oh how Sasuke wanted to take him. But where to start - just where should he start?

Shall he slip his tongue over those whisker-marks on those lovely tan cheeks? Perhaps trail his lips down to kiss his neck, slot his tongue inside the curves of Naruto's ear. Or maybe - he could continue where he left off that day in the forest - before their annoying sensei had finally decided to act responsibly and appirated in front of them.

Sasuke managed to unsnap his blond target's trousers and slide them down over his hips by the time Kakshi broke them up. He'd had been painfully dissapointed to find that Naruto had chosen that day to remember to wear his underpants.

But he swore he'd finish his business from that moment onward. And now here he was, gently rubbing the palm of his hand over Naruto's belly, loving the warmth he felt beneath his fingers.

He decided to kiss and fondle the rest of the blond later, if he had the chance. He must accomplish this task first, before Naruto woke up and gave him a hard time. Oh but he loved how firm and tight the blond's abdomen felt, he wanted to trace every contour of the flesh.

Unconciously, his eager hands lifted up Naruto's shirt, bringing his torso into view. Sasuke feasted his eyes on the young skin bathed in silver moonlight, his mouth dripping with saliva. He had to have a taste - just a little taste.

"Hmmn," the blond murmured as Sasuke's dripping tongue flashed across his navel.

The raven nibbled the flesh, making it slick and slippery, before he dipped his tongue right in, moaning at the tangy taste of his favourite blond bombshell. It was absolutely _divine_.

And the sounds he made as Sasuke stimulated him were like an aphrodisiac. The way Naruto twisted his body toward his touches pleased the Uchiha immensely, inciting him to do more.

And Sasuke would give Naruto so much more if only he would be this honest, this willing when he was awake - the fun they could have with each other. To the be breathless and trembling in unbelievable pleasure - Sasuke would love to take Naruto to those heights.

Growing impatient to find his prize, Sasuke dipped his head lower, trailing hot kisses towards Naruto's groin. He hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and slowly tugged them low. Then a lovely pair of bronzed hipbones came into view, glinting in the moonlight.

Sasuke's body began to shiver as more and more of those beautiful loins came into view. He dared not breath as he felt the elastic drag over the swells of Naruto's derriere.

Soon he was feasting his hungry eyes on the most precious jewel of all, nested snugly in a light thatch of golden flax. He could not help noticing Naruto's patch grew thicker than his. How lovely.

Instinctively, Sasuke dipped his head into the blond's lap, sucking hickeys into the skin of his firm, tender thinghs. He kissed and licked and nibbled all over Naruto's most private area, as if marking it as his territory with his lips and tongue and teeth.

"Oohhh," Naruto called.

Sasuke hummed agreeably, his ego stroked by the sleeping blond's obvious sounds of need. Naruto slowly gyrated his hips into Sasuke's face, grinding and seaching for more friction. And then suddenly he spread his thighs wide, panting desperately.

It was too much for Sasuke.

Less than a second later he had Naruto's cock in his mouth. His head was bobbing up and down - sucking with wild abandon. His victim's mouth tumbled open and a procession of frenzied cries escaped his lungs. Sasuke blew him harder, moving his tongue all over, pleasuring the blond with no mercy.

"Aaaaahhh!" Naruto cried out thinly as he came hard, toes curling.

His eyes flew open as the heart-palpitating pleasure sang throughout his entire body. The air was wet with sweat and sex, dripping lust trickled down the walls and steamed-up windows.

Naruto looked down at his own slick body in wonder, marvelling at how good he felt all over, how his nipples throbbed and tightened. Dreamy eyes, a lustful stormy shade of blue, slid lower down his torso.

Pale glowing skin came into view, bolts of blue gleamed in a mop of black. Then glittering jewel eyes, ruby red and spinning, watching his every move. This was a boy, casually draped in his lap. This was a boy Naruto knew. His half-asleep mind did not register that something was terribly amiss here until he heard the boy speak.

"Hey there - usuratonkachi,"

Naruto knew that voice! His eyes widened as he saw the state of the boy's face. White ropes of liquid were smeared across his face, specially around his lips. His pink tongue peeked out a second later to lap a bit up and slip it inside his mouth.

A sickening thrill pulsed through the poor bewildered Uzumaki.

"You taste pretty good..." and Sasuke smiled develishly at him.

Before he knew it, Naruto's lungs had filled themselves to maximum capacity. And then he started screaming so loudly the walls of the apartment _quaked_.

.

"You fucking sicko!"

"Calm down, Naruto,"

"You bloody _raped _me!"

"I molested you,"

"It's the same thing you lunatic pervert!"

"But, Naruto,"

"Shut the fuck up, stupid Sasuke! I never wanna talk to you again. I HATE YOU!"

"But - "

"Don't try to grab me!"

"I just want to touch you,"

"Stay away from me!"

"C'mon, baby, let's go back to bed,"

"_You're _not going anywhere _near _my bed!"

"Don't be such a killjoy. C'mere and lay down with me."

"Oh _hell_ no!"

"I'll suck you off again if you like. Or you can suck me off. Or we can sixty-nine."

"Sasuke. Shut. Up."

"If you don't wanna do it in bed we can get busy in the shower. Or the bathtub, on the sofa, up against the wall, on the floor -"

"_Sasuke_,"

"We can even do kinky things with your shadow clones. I wouldn't mind having more of you to go around. Maybe you can all fight over who gets to ride my cock first. We could have a rodeo contest, Reverse Cowboy style -"

"I'm warning you!"

"It'll be _fun_, dobe, trust me. Now all we need is some good strong wire and spark plugs and lube to spice things up a bi-"

"RASENGAN!"

And just like that, Sasuke found his pervy self lying in a ruinous plie of rubble. He was having a nosebleed from seeing his luscious Naruto fantasies.

"Hn. You're just acting coy." he managed to gasp, grinning dryly, before passing out.

It was _so _worth it.

.

_LoL. So what do you think? Sexy, no?_


	3. Chapter 3

I hereby declare that I claim no rights to **NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi/SHUEISHA Inc. **and receive no monetary benefit for any narrative I publish hereafter based on this manga or any of its other media adaptations.

_Ah, my lovely dears, your magical reviews have once again swayed my judgement and made me a slave to your collective fangirl will. I had firmly decided that this would be a oneshot, but you guys changed my mind. So - I will bestow you with the gift of two more chapters - but nothing more. And remember, for an author like me, reviews are fic-fuel. Enjoy._

A certain Uchiha was currently standing in his foyer having himself a good sulk - sorry - _brooding _over his impossible predicament.

Naruto was there with him, wrapped up in his arms in fact, their bodies pressed seamlessly against each other. The blond's breathy pants were caressing his ears - a sequence of breaths spelling out his name, whispering a litany, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke,", it nearly drove Sasuke out of his mind to feel Naruto's desperate embrace.

It brought on fantasies of Naruto saying his name, just like that, while trembling in ecstasy as they made love. On the roof! With his sandals on! And a glorious sunset in the background, bathing them in its red metal brightness. If Sasuke wished to do so, he could maneouvre the situation towards that end - Naruto seemed to be willing. He could start off the foreplay by burying his face in Naruto's sunny hairline while he whispered sweet magic in his ear.

He knew he could do it. But he didn't. Though it was so tempting he simply could not bring himself to do it.

Kakashi had warned him of Naruto's delicate state when he brought the blond teen to Sasuke's front door. If he tried anything funny on him - Naruto's mental state may suffer the worse for it.

"Why are you leaving him with me? Naruto should be taken to a medic," Sasuke's tone had been tight with worry at the sight of his teammate's bowed head and slumped shoulders.

"He's already been to one," Kakashi had said simply.

"Huh?"

"He's been drugged,"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, the pit of his stomach sank at the way this once-vibrant boy's body sagged listlessly against Kakashi, one arm slung over the jōnin's shoulders for support. Sasuke found their close proximity to be irritating. He didn't want Naruto touching their sensei so intimately.

Frowning, he shot Kakashi a sharp glare, which the jōnin knew was his way to say, "Explain. _Now_.".

"Naruto won't tell us what those nin inoculated him with, but it the test show most of it had already been broken down before it could be absorbed into his bloodstream - so he's been spared the full brunt of the drug's effects. He should be thankful to the Kyūbi for that high-octane metabolism of his. He's expected to make a full recovery, but he needs to take it easy for a day or two."

Sasuke nodded his head, relieved that nothing was wrong with his teammate. Then he blinked, puzzled by one little detail.

"Then why bring him to me?"

"Because he asked for you, Sasuke,"

Sasuke arched both eyebrows at the jōnin, his expression for shock. Naruto asking - for _him_? What the hell was the blond on?

Then his eyes were drawn to a movement to his right.

The raven's name seemed to be a trigger to the blond. He suddenly raised his head and looked round the apartment, tired blue eyes sweeping the area until they landed on Sasuke.

And like iron filings to a magnet, Naruto floated over to the surprised Uchiha and latched onto him, murmuring unintelligibly under his breath. Sasuke stood stock still as Naruto's warm hands began to trace the contours of his back, _feeling _his flesh. They roamed upward to cup his face, rubbing the cheeks in their calloused palms.

Naruto's face was inches from his own, his cerulean gaze half-lidded, eyelashes beating like butterfly wings. His smooth lips were parted, drawing nearer, ghosting over the sensetive spots of the Uchiha's neck. The blond rested his head there, just breathing, still murmuring in Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto - ?" the raven's cheeks flushed.

Was this some sort of trick, perhaps another too-vivid daydream? Would Naruto suddenly leap away, clap his hands and rip off his clothes to reveal he was secretly wearing a leather corset and crotchless underwear and start strutting around Sasuke's living room in a slow strip-tease? On second thought, Sasuke wouldn't have minded at all if that happened, dream or no -

"-suke,"

The sound of his name had brought him back to reality, back to the real Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Sasuke... " Naruto sighed, "You're... Sasuke,"

"As you can see, he's not all there at the moment. Enough of the drug got through to mess with Naruto's brain a bit. He's probably a walking hormone cocktail by now - not to mention emotionally unbalanced. To be on the safe side, don't do anything that might upset him, will you?"

Sasuke was only half-listening to the jōnin's instructions. The rosy hue in the Uchiha's cheeks had intensified greatly. Naruto had just spoken his name the way you would expect to hear from a lover.

He looked toward Kakshi, who was eyeing him shrewdly. Then the corner of his eye crinkled in a smile.

"Mah, he seems to be comfortable with you. I'll leave him in your care," the copy-nin turned his back and stepped back into the night.

"Remember what I said, Sasuke; don't try anything funny on Naruto. Especially nothing like those stunts you pulled before."

Sasuke swallowed hard. Averting his eyes, he swore under his breath. Fucking Kakashi found out. _Shit_.

"Sasukee..." Naruto moaned.

He clutched the raven tightly, embracing him fully. The poor recipient had to struggle to keep from popping a gigantic boner right there. Naruto's body felt so lovely and warm and _right _presses against his.

"Look at me... bastard," he suddenly demanded.

Blue eyes glowered at him, soft lips dipped into a scowl. Oh god, why did Naruto have to look so damn sexy when he was mad?

Black eyes searched for a certain silver mop of hair. No - Kakashi was leaving!

"You can't - " Sasuke called out. His voice came out strangled because Naruto had him in a fierce chokehold.

"You're _mine_, asshole," he growled to Sasuke.

Oh lord, oh christ, oh sweet mother of god, Naruto sounded so fucking sexy!

There's just no way - Sasuke won't be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer at this rate.

The flustered Uchiha tore his gaze away from his blond prize to seek out Kakashi's form - only to see it disapper in a puff of smoke. The copy-nin was gone.

"You can't leave me with him," Sasuke felt like he was wilting.

"Sasuke... 'm sleepy," Naruto tugged at his collar, "Take me to bed, Sasuke,"

Oh why did he have to say it like _that_? The Uchiha's inner man-whore was screaming at him to drag the jinchūriki to his bed and fuck him silly.

As if to torture him even more, Naruto wound his arms around his neck, looking deep into his black eyes. Then he leaned closer and gave Sasuke a naughty grin.

"That sounds soooo kinky, doesn't it? Take me to your beeed, master, I'll come quiiiietly, I proomise... "

"Naruto - " the Uchiha choked.

The blond squinted at him for a moment, before howling in laughter.

"You're so cuuuute, Sasuke!" he lunged forward and planted a wet smooch on Sasuke's forehead.

Poor Sasuke had no idea what to do. This was a disaster. Naruto was in his clutches but he couldn't claim him. And Sasuke was _never _one to pass up any opportunity. How was he going to get through the night without so much as a kiss from the object of his affections?

"Sasuke," Naruto buried his head in his neck, "Sasuke,"

The blond pressed even closer, so close to Sasuke's heated groin. The raven had to surpress the urge to grind against Naruto's supple body. Hishands were stroking his cheeks again, dipping into Sasuke's hair. Naruto tilted his head and whispered, "Nah, Sasuke, take me to bed... I'll show you something nice if you do,"

Saauke's cheeks flamed, lust flared inside his body, nearly consuming him with desire. In that moment, he would have kissed the life out of the blond - if only Naruto's knees had not chosen that moment to buckle.

"Oopsie," he giggled.

Sasuke had to wrap both arms round his waist to keep them both from falling. _This guy's heavier than he looks, _Sasuke thought, dragging the blond along.

"Sasukee... carry meee,"

His blue eyes widened and his soft lips pouted. So seductive, so tempting -

No! He couldn't give in. Not tonight. Not like this.

"Sasuke-eehhhh?!"

Naruto squeaked as his world turned upside down. Sasuke had picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a rag doll. The Uchiha had to do it - if he kept staring into Naruto's beautiful baby blues, there was no telling what he would do to the blond.

But the fates were not on his side. Now he had Naruto's ass pressed against his left cheek. Inside his head, Sasuke-whore was drooling and demanding for a little squeeze. And a some hard spanking!

"No, no!" Sasuke hissed, shaking his head madly. Why was it only when he was with Naruto that he ever lost his composure? Oh shit, his pants were getting tight.

"Oi... be more gentle willya?" Naruto complained. Sasuke had been banging his skull into his hipbone while trying to ward off his inner porn-king.

"Shut up," he snapped.

Sasuke kicked open his bedroom door and limped over to the bed, aching balls and all. Once he got there he unceremoniously dumped Naruto on top of the sheets. He tried to keep the sound of Naruto's subsequent moan from going straight to his crotch.

"Not so hard, bastard!"

Oh _shit_, that did not sound right.

He glared at Sasuke from his tangle in the bedspread. Sasuke could not stop himself from staring hungrily at his body. The way his orange jacket was unzipped, revealing the T-shirt moulded to the blond's torso from his sweat. And his trousers had ridden low, so low he could see a little trail of golden strands adorning the bronzed skin.

Unconciously, the Uchiha's Sharingan activated, recording this delicious sight before him, to be replayed over and over in his mind later on. So sexy, so mouth-wateringly gorgeous, so perfect on his bed... oh god, Sasuke needed a cold shower.

The blond's eyes slitted in suspicion, the way they did when he knew Sasuke was perving on him. Sasuke recognised the expression. And he knew what came next would probably be a violent rebuke. Naruto would get pissed, he would yell and screech and throw things at him. Sasuke was expecting that. In fact, the part of him that wasn't a corrupted lecher was hoping for it. That would make leaving him a hell lot less difficult.

But Naruto did none of these things. After the frown came a soft smile - or was it actually... an inviting one?

"Say, Sasuke," he said lowly, "Isn't this your bed?"

Black eyes followed the movements of his tan hands, whispering across the fabric enticingly. The blond bit his bottom lip in a sexy way that made Sasuke's head spin.

"It is your bed, isn't it?" he cocked an eyebrow, "So where are you sleeping?"

The Uchiha didn't answer. In truth, he hadn't thought about it. There was only one bed in the place and sharing it with Naruto - did not seem like a good idea. No, he couldn't even _consider _it.

"You wanna sleep with me?" Naruto suggested.

It was official. A higher power was surely fucking with Sasuke. Trying to see how far he can be pushed before he tumbled off the edge.

Fuck.

"C'mon, don't be such a priss. We both know you want to." the Uchiha's breath caught in his throat. Then he clenched both fists, until the veins stood out, trying to keep his hands under control.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I? You're dying to crawl into bed with me," Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him. His eyes were taking on a fevered, hungry gleam. His grin widened.

"You're really beautiful for a guy, y'know," this was the moment Sasuke had dared to dream of. The day Naruto's eyes would look his way and _appraise _him. And the blond's smoky blue eyes danced as they roved over his body, drinking in the sight of the fine young man before him.

Naruto slid his tongue over his lips and spoke again "I'll let you do it to me the way you've always wanted. Here's your chance to finally get what you want,"

He crawled over the mattress to reach the Uchiha, standing in front of the bed. A tan hand reached out to rub the tent in Sasuke's trousers eagerly. The fingers were shivering.

"I wouldn't mind having fun with you right now, y'know. What do you say, huh?"

The Uchiha gasped in pleasure as he felt those magic fingers move along the ridges of his cock. Naruto's breathing was as harsh and laboured as his; he wanted this, too. He wanted this as bad as Sasuke.

This was unvelievable, like a dream. Naruto staring up at him, his face only inches from his erection, gazing at him with slavish blue orbs. Sweat dripping over his body, pores releasing their fragrant musk into the air.

It was so different - so shockingly different from his usual defiant scowl... what on earth could bring about such a change in him?

And then it thunked into place in Sasuke's mind. Against his hand's will, he grabbed Naruto's slick wrist and stilled the stroking motions. His tongue felt like melted rubber in his mouth as he demanded from Naruto, "What they gave you - was _that _sort of drug... wasn't it?"

The blond looked surprised for a moment, and then that feverish grin reappeared on his face. "So what if it was?"he drawled, "You should be grateful in any case, it's 'cause of that stuff that you'll finally get off on me,"

With a sinking stomach, Sasuke finally registered the unhealthy way Naruto's skin shone, like it was stretched tight over his flesh. The skin around his eyes was bruised and dark, his eyes glazed over, with dilated pupils. He was twitchy and drenched in sweat, chewing his bottom lip till it looked fit to bleed. He was in no condition for sex. He looked utterly wasted.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke's desire for Naruto simply evaporated away, leaving naught but a memory behind. Even Sasuke-whore was silent.

Oblivious to the raven's waning passion, the blond continued to coax him, "C'mon... it's just for tonight. What's the big deal, anyway? We both let off some steam and get over it the next morning."

The Uchiha's grip on his arm suddenly tightened, until the bones began to creak.

"What?"he said softly.

Naruto gasped from the pain, trying to flinch away. Sasuke held him fast.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" he growled.

Naruto cut his gaze up to him, confused. And he was shocked to see a pair of hellish black eyes glowering at him with anger.

"Sasuke, what - "

"It's just a little fuck I want, huh? Dobe, have you lost your tiny mind? Do you really believe I can just have sex, with _you_, then walk away like it didn't mean shit? You think the way I feel is just a little itch, I'll just leave you alone once I get it out of my system?"

Naruto's face tightened into a familiar frown. Except this time, Sasuke did not give a shit. He was incensed that the one he cared about thought so little of him.

"What the fuck, Sasuke! I thought that's what you wanted. Isn't that why you do crazy shit to me all the time? What the fuck are you complaining for?" the blond demanded.

"Shut the hell up, you fucking moron!" Sasuke snarled, "I do crazy shit around you because I'm crazy _about_ you! I can't help but try and be closer to you, you're all that really matters to me. Can't you fucking see it? I'll never leave you alone! I want you so much I can't stand it. You don't know how hard it is for me not to stay here and make love to you all night. I'm saying I want you!"

"And I'm telling you you can have me!"

"But not for just one night, goddamn it! It's either I have you with me for life or not at all. What about when you wake up in the morning and find out that I took advantage of you? You're gonna hate me! You'll be even more upset than you were that last time."

Naruto's body drew back as if he were stricken, making Sasuke felt sick to the core of his belly. He remembered Naruto screaming, saying he hated him, saying he raped him. Until this moment Sasuke had refused to admit to himself that he had violated Naruto in the worst way. That what he had done was as bad as rape.

He still didn't know if the blond had forgiven him. They hadn't spoken at all since that incident, had gone on separate missions. And deep down inside... that killed Sasuke more than anything.

"Naruto," Sasuke hung his head low, unable to look at the other, "I know what I did to you was horrible. Maybe it's all my fault you think I'm a sick pervert who just wants to get some. But I think you should know... the reason I try so hard and go so far is because I care so much about you. It's because I - "

Before Sasuke could finish, he caught sight of Naruto's eyes - they were sparkling with a glassy wetness.

And that was when Sasuke's emotional tirade just wore itself out. Breathing heavily, he stared at Naruto, sitting on the bed, looking so much like a surprised child that it hurt. It just made Sasuke feel even worse.

Why had he gotten so mad, anyway? It's not like Naruto really realized what he was saying. If anyone should be angry, it should be the blond, not him. If he hadn't been so brash, if he had tried to use a bit more self-control, if he hadn't been so selfish that he hurt Naruto...

Naruto deserved more than someone like him.

Sasuke could only sigh in defeat. "You should get some sleep," he mumbled to the floor, ruffling his already unruly hair with his hand.

He turned his back and moved slowly toward the door, pausing in the doorway.

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

Naruto was swallowed up by the darkness as the door clicked shut. Numb to all feeling but the wetness dripping down his cheeks..

Out in the corridor, Sasuke slowly sank to the floor, with his back against the door. His face was buried in his hands.

.

_I'm deeply sorry, my imagination ran away again. I know there are a lot of flaws, but I just had not originally planned on making this a multichapter fic. _

_Please believe; the next chapter shall be the fourth and last instalment of the "Kiss, Kiss" series. It's really all your wonderful reviews that are powering me to write more, thus you guys get a faster update. Everyone wins. So go on and leave a comment - I know you want to._

_Peace._


End file.
